counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
FAMAS
The FAMAS, or Clarion 5.56, as it was previously known, is a rifle featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The FAMAS (French: F'''usil d'A'ssaut de la '''M'anufacture d''A'rmes de 'S'aint-Étienne or "Assault rifle from the Saint-Étienne weapon factory") is a bullpup assault rifle designed and manufactured in France by MAS (Manufacture d'Armes de Saint-Étienne) located in Saint-Étienne. It is notably used by the French Special Operations and Counter-Terrorist organisation, the GIGN. In-game, the FAMAS is a fairly powerful automatic and 3-round burst assault rifle available exclusively to the Counter-Terrorists. The FAMAS is usually purchased during the earlier rounds of the match and later switched with more powerful weapons such as the M4A1 or Steyr AUG. Properties The FAMAS is a light weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 220 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they have 12% speed reduction. The FAMAS is one of the few weapons unable to shoot underwater. Advantages * 3-round burst firing is preferable for long-range encounters * The cheapest Counter-Terrorist assault rifle * Very accurate at long range when using bursts * Highest rate of fire in CS:GO Disadvantages * Slightly weaker than the Steyr AUG and M4A1 in damage. * Low accuracy if fired in automatic mode except in CSS. * Low rate of fire if fired in burst-fire mode. * Slightly smaller magazine size than the other assault rifles. * Cannot fire underwater Gameplay Tactics * 3-round bursts has an accurate punch even at long ranges as the burst has almost no recoil unless you are moving. Use it to your advantage. * If you need to run, switch to your sidearm, due to the slow moving speed when wielding FAMAS. * When using burst-firing mode, you can hold the mouse button down without having to control the burst. ** 3-round burst is almost always lethal when scored headshot, but there is a chance that it will kill without headshot, as long as all three rounds strike your target. * The fully-automatic is recommended for short range combat. Aim for the enemy's head and spray at full auto. * If the weapon is in the right hands, this weapon can help defeat many opponents either in close, medium, or long range. This is due to the good penetration rate, excellent rate of fire, and acceptable accuracy if the user can control the recoil and shoots in burst-fire of the weapon. * 3-round burst mode is recommended for those who excel in scoring headshots. * The burst-fire mode of the FAMAS can be very deadly against large groups of enemies when they are clustered closely together in tight spaces, aim toward the head or chest to cause maximum damage. * Due to the small magazine, try to make sure all the rounds hit the enemy and reload often. * Some players prefer to only use the fully-automatic mode of the FAMAS to prevent a decline in the rate of fire. If they do encounter enemies at longer ranges, they may crouch and fire in two rounds in quick succession. Countertactics * Use long range weaponry, but beware of its three-round burst ability. * Avoid close and medium contacts with the enemy. The FAMAS has a high rate of fire which is useful for spraying bullets. * At mid-long range, keep strafing and moving. When firing in burst mode, the FAMAS will be less likely to hit you. * If you need to engage FAMAS users at close range,a shotgun or AK-47 is a good choice. ** Any weapon with a higher rate of fire like the Galil or the P90 are also effective at close ranges. * Use flashbang grenades when you spot them at long range. If a FAMAS user excels at burst firing, use a smoke grenade to make passing choke points more safely. * Try to strike between bursts. Keep moving to reduce the chance of being hit by burst fire,. * This weapon has a long reload time so try to strike when its user is reloading or has run out of ammo. * If an unskilled player uses the FAMAS up close, you may have the chance to down them first, due to the high spread of the FAMAS. Comparison to the IDF Defender Positive *Has a burst fire alternative fire (good for long range shooting, can decrease bullet spread, and is more accurate) *Lighter (220 unit per seconds vs 210 unit per seconds) *Faster rate of fire when burst firing (800 rpm vs 666 rpm) Neutral *Same ammunition type (5.56mm) *Same firing rate when firing in automatic mode (666 rpm) *Both weapons cannot fire underwater Negative *Lower damage *Sightly less accuracy than the Galil in automatic mode *More expensive ($2250 vs $2000) *Lower magazine size (25 rounds vs 35 rounds) *Longer reload time (3.8 seconds vs 3 seconds) Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Gallery Trivia * The in-game files refer this weapon as famas. * This weapon was added to Counter-Strike 1.6 after the release of Condition Zero. * This is one of the two weapons in Counter-Strike with a burst feature, the other being the Glock-18. ** The FAMAS is one of the four weapons that cannot fire underwater, the others being the Benelli M3 Super 90, XM1014, and the Galil. * Just like the Galil, the animations for the FAMAS are different in every Counter-Strike game. * In third person, the FAMAS was held in a similar way to the UMP-45. This is fixed in Counter-Strike: Source. * The French army nicknamed this gun "Le Clairon", or "The Bugle". The developers likely based the name on this fact. * In Counter-Strike: Source, if it's fired in three-round burst mode, it ejects 7 shells. **Like the Glock-18, the FAMAS will eject three or more shells if the three-round burst mode is used, regardless if the player has one or two rounds left in the magazine. * The recoil of this weapon is lower in Deleted Scenes. The rate of the 3-round burst mode is much faster as well. * Accuracy in the alternative burst-fire is higher in Source, as its spread is tighter at close ranges or/and when crouching. * In the GoldSrc Counter-Strike games, there is a glitch that occurs when purchasing ammo with the default primary weapon ammunition key, the FAMAS will fire in burst-mode for a few seconds although it will not harm anyone. This also can occur for the Glock-18. *The model featured in Global Offensive is modeled after the FAMAS G2 (noted by the larger trigger guard, 30-round STANAG magazine and a larger magazine well) whereas in other games it appears to be an original FAMAS F1. Despite this, the FAMAS still uses a 25 round magazine in CS: GO. *The FAMAS F1 and G2 originally did not have a 3-round burst-fire mode but modifications were made and currently many FAMAS rifles have a secondary fire mode selector, switching from full-auto to 3-round burst-fire mode. *The FAMAS in game has lower firepower than the M4A1, even though they share the same caliber type (5.56 NATO). * Bots never use the burst-fire mode and will fire in semi-automatic mode, unless the FAMAS was already set to burst mode before it was picked up. However, should they use the alternative three-burst mode, they appear notably overpowered at long range even in easy mode due to their fairly excellent accuracy. External links *FAMAS at Wikipedia. Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Weapons with burst-mode